Stranger In Dodge pt 2
by westernlove
Summary: As it turns out Drew has an even bigger secret that she's hiding...


Alright here is part two for ya'll enjoy and please R&R.

There was a long break of silence before Drew got to her feet, picked up her hat, and slapped it on, tucking her hair up underneath. I walked over to her and took hold of her arm.

"Alright young lady, we're gonna have a talk," I said.

I dragged Drew up the stairs and leaned over the railing at the top.

"Drinks are on the house!" I called.

I opened the door to my room and pulled Drew in. I let her go while I closed the door. I pointed to the bed.

"Sit down," I ordered.

Drew sat down on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. I took a seat next to her and knocked off her hat, revealing the sandy-colored hair that fell to her shoulders. I waited for an explanation, but Drew kept her mouth shut.

"Alright, well if you're not going to explain, then why don't you give me your real name?" I suggested.

"My name is, Drew!" she snapped.

"That can't be your real name," I said.

"Well it is, Drew Quinton, just like I told you before."

I simply looked at her. After a few moments she started to get edgy, squirming and scooting away from me. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Drew?" I questioned.

She looked at me. "I want to, Miss Kitty, I really do, but I just can't."

I could tell she was struggling with herself. I could see the fear in her big eyes, but what was she afraid of? I decided not to press it any further.

"Alright, get back downstairs and get another game started," I said.

She jerked her head towards me, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm not fired?" she demanded.

I shook my head. "No, now get downstairs."

Drew jumped up from the bed and walked out of my room. I followed her down the stairs and over to the bar where Matt was standing.

"What'd she tell you?" he asked.

"Not much. She scared of something, I just wish I knew what it was," I told him.

"Maybe I can get something outa her," he said.

He started to walk towards Drew, but I touched his arm, brining him to a halt. He glanced at me and I shook my head.

"No, just let her be for now," I said.

I kept an eye on Drew for the rest of the night. The boys were still lining up to play poker, but Drew seemed less like herself. Before she had been talking lively and laughing, but now she was quiet and her lips were drawn in a tight line.

After I closed the Long Branch I watch Drew walked out the door. I began to wonder if she had a place to stay. I spoke.

"Drew, do you have anywhere to go?" I asked.

She looked over her shoulder, stuffed her hands in her coat pockets and shook her head. How long had she been sleeping out in the cold? I gestured for her to come back in. I handed her a key to one of the rooms and sent her up the stairs without a word.

The morning came quickly and I was dressed and downstairs in an instant. I had checked Drew's room only to find that she had already left. I was worried about her. For some strange reason I had gotten emotionally involved with Drew the previous night. I knew that she could take care of herself, I had already seen that, but I still felt reasonable for her.

I walked out of the Long Branch and down to Matt's office. I opened the door and walked in. Matt was sitting behind his desk, his eyes focused on the pile of papers in front of him. When I closed the door he looked up and smiled.

"Mornin', Kitty," he said.

"Hi, Matt, have you seen Drew this morning?" I asked.

Matt shook his head. "Can't say that I have, why?"

"Oh I let her stay at the Long Branch last night and she was gone before I woke up, I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's tough and got a lot of grit."

I nodded. "Even so, I feel responsible for her."

"Why? Did things change last night when her hat came off? Isn't she still the same person?"

He had a point. I hadn't cared where Drew was when I thought she was boy, so why should I care now? I sighed and shook my head, walking out of Matt's office. As I walked a man stopped me. He was quite large with dark hair and a shaggy beard. He touched my arm to stop me.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but have you seen a girl around her lately? Medium height, blond hair, green eyes?" he asked.

I furrowed my brow. "That sounds like, Drew Quinton; she works for me at the Long Branch. Why do you want to know?" I questioned.

"You might say that I'm a friend of the family, I've been looking for her for quite some time now," the man said, "Thank you, ma'am."

And with that he walked off. I shrugged it off and kept walking.

Night came on quickly and the saloon filled with music and talking. The man that I had seen earlier walked into the saloon and came up to me.

"Miss where is the girl?" he asked.

I nodded towards Drew. The man walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Drew looked up and when she saw the man she jumped up from the chair, her eyes blazing. With one quick movement she jerked her gun from the holster and pointed it at the man, her face taunt with pure rage.

"You get out of here," she growled.

The man raised his hands in defense and took several steps back, keeping his eye on Drew's gun. The room had fallen silent and not one soul moved.

"Now, Drew, you put that thing down and come on home," the man said steadily.

I looked at Drew carefully. Her face was a mask of pure hatred. I took a glance at the man to see him eyeing Drew's gun. Who was this man?

"Alright, Drew," the man said, "I'll go, but I'll be back."

"No you won't, if I ever see your face again I'll put a bullet in ya," Drew spat.

Her words came out as if they were dipped in venom. There was something in her voice that I had never heard before, and it scared me.

The man walked out of the saloon and Drew slumped into the chair, her gun clattering to the floor. I went to the girl's side to find tears streaming down her cheeks. I put an arm around her and helped her from the chair.

"Come on," I coxed.

I helped her up to my room and then set her down on the bed. Her bottom lip trembled as tears stained her now pale face.

"Who is he, Drew?" I asked.

Drew took a couple deep breaths before answering.

"My pa," she said, her voice no more then a shaky whisper.

I stared at her. "Drew, I want you to tell me the truth about everything."

Drew bit her lip and looked up at me with teary eyes. I knew that she was in pain, but I needed to know what was going on. I sat down on the edge of the bed and took Drew's hat off, stroking her hair.

"My…my names not Drew Quinton, its Drew Hanes," she started.

I was a little surprised when I heard the last name. I thought I had seen that man before and now I knew where, a wanted poster. He was Sully Hanes. He and his four sons were wanted for bank robbery and murder. Drew obviously saw the look n my face because she nodded and continued.

"Yes, my pa and brother are outlaws…and so am I. You know that smaller boy that people always saw holding the horses? Well that was me. Ma died when I was just a little girl so Pa and my brother raised me. I started packin' a gun when I was eleven and goin' with them to hold the horses when they robbed a bank," she said.

I didn't say a word. I just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"When I was fourteen I decided that I had had enough, so I ran away. I've been runnin' ever since, takin' whatever job I can get and hoping that Pa wouldn't catch up with me."

"Drew, what are you going to do if he comes back with your brothers?" I asked softly.

Drew shook her head helplessly and then raised her eyes to meet mine.

"I don't know, Miss Kitty, I just don't know," she whispered.

"I'm going to get, Matt," I told her.

I stood up and was about to head for the door when Drew put her hand on my arm. I looked down at her.

"No, I don't want the marshal getting' involved. This is my trouble and I can take care of it myself," she assured me.

I pressed my lips firmly together. I knew that Drew didn't want anyone to handle her problems, but I knew the Hanes reputation and I didn't want to see Drew get hurt.

"Please, Miss Kitty," Drew begged.

I sighed. "Alright."

Drew stood up and shuffled towards the door. She looked back at me.

"Is it alright if I turn in?" she asked.

I nodded and watched as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I shook my head. Drew was stubborn, that much was clear.

It was late in the night when I heard the shouts. They jerked me from my sleep and I shot up from the bed.

"Drew, you get out here and come home!"

I tied on my robe and walked out of my room just in time to see Drew closing her door. She was fully dressed and her hand was laid softly on the butt of her gun. She looked back at me and her lip twitched. The girl walked down the stairs and once she was at the bottom I went after her. She was just about to reach the door when I took hold of her arm.

"Miss Kitty, this is my fight!" Drew exclaimed.

She yanked loose from me and walked out of the Long Branch. I stood at the door, watching. Matt came storming out of his office and look to see what was happening. Drew took a position on one side of the road while Hanes and three of his boys stood on the other side.

"Come on home, baby sister," one of the boys voiced.

"I ain't your sister no more!" Drew shouted.

"Drew, now you quit playin' around and come home where you belong," Hanes ordered.

"I ain't goin' anywhere!"

"Well then if I can't have ya then no one will!"

And with that Hanes went for his gun. Drew was quick and jerked the gun from the holster, firing off three shots. I watched as Hanes and two of his boys went down. The third brother dropped his gun and raised his hands. People had filled the streets now and Matt rushed to the third Hanes brother, hauling him off to the jail. Drew just stood in the street, staring at the three bodies, her gun still raised. I slowly went up to her and set a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Drew nodded. "Yes, for the first time in two years, I actually feel alright."

The End!

Hey, y'all! Please tell me if you want more Drew stories.


End file.
